Palm Beach County, Florida
Palm Beach County is the largest county in Florida. It is one of three counties that makes up the Miami metropolitan area. In 2007 the number of people in Palm Beach County was 1,351,236.http://www.pbcgov.com/pzb/Planning/population/countyprofile.pdf The area of Palm Beach County is 2,386 square miles. Palm Beach County was made in 1909. The three largest cities in Palm Beach County are West Palm Beach (first, 150,000 people), the county seat, Boca Raton (second, almost 90,000 people), and Boynton Beach (third, almost 70,000 people). The county owns the southeastern area of Lake Okeechobee. History Palm Beach County was made from part of Miami-Dade County in 1909. It was split into more counties later on. In 1915 the southern part of Palm Beach County became Broward County. In 1917 the northwest part of the county became Okeechobee County. In 1925 the northern part of the county became Martin County.http://www.pbcgov.com/courthouse/history.htm Adjacent counties * Martin County, Florida - north * Broward County, Florida - south * Hendry County, Florida - west * Okeechobee County, Florida - northwest * Glades County, Florida - northwest Cities, Villages, and Towns Incorporated # City of Pahokee # City of Belle Glade # City of South Bay # Village of Tequesta # Town of Jupiter Inlet Colony # Town of Jupiter # Town of Juno Beach # City of Palm Beach Gardens # Village of North Palm Beach # Town of Lake Park # City of Riviera Beach # Town of Palm Beach Shores # Town of Mangonia Park # Town of Palm Beach # City of West Palm Beach # Town of Haverhill # Town of Glen Ridge # Town of Cloud Lake # Village of Palm Springs # Town of Lake Clarke Shores # Village of Royal Palm Beach # Village of Wellington # City of Greenacres # City of Atlantis # City of Lake Worth # Town of South Palm Beach # Town of Lantana # Town of Manalapan # Town of Hypoluxo # City of Boynton Beach # Town of Ocean Ridge # Village of Golf # Town of Briny Breezes # Town of Gulf Stream # City of Delray Beach # Town of Highland Beach # City of Boca Raton # Town of Loxahatchee Groves Unincorporated census-designated places * Belle Glade Camp(l) * Boca Del Mar© * Boca Pointe(a) * Canal Point(bb) * Century Village(u) * Cypress Lakes(w) * Dunes Road(cc) * Fremd Village-Padgett Island(aa) * Golden Lakes® * Gun Club Estates(m) * Hamptons at Boca Raton(e) * High Point(i) * Juno Ridge(z) * Kings Point(g) * Lake Belvedere Estates(o) * Lake Harbor(p) * Lake Worth Corridor(k) * Lakeside Green(x) * Limestone Creek(y) * Mission Bay(d) * Plantation Mobile Home Park(s) * Royal Palm Estates(n) * Sandalfoot Cove(b) * Schall Circle(v) * Seminole Manor(j) * Stacey Street(q) * Villages of Oriole(h) * Westgate-Belvedere Homes(t) * Whisper Walk(f) Reference Other websites Government links/Constitutional offices * Palm Beach County Government / Board of County Commissioners official website * Palm Beach County Supervisor of Elections * Palm Beach County Property Appraiser * Palm Beach County Tax Collector * Palm Beach County Sheriff's Office * Clerk & Comptroller, Palm Beach County Local Media * Palm Beach Post * South Florida Sun-Sentinel * Palm Beach Daily News * Boca Raton News - Local Newspaper * Broward-Palm Beach New Times - An alternative weekly. Special districts * Palm Beach County School District * South Florida Water Management Emergency services * Palm Beach County Sheriff's Office * Palm Beach County Fire-Rescue Judicial branch * Palm Beach County Public Defender * Palm Beach County State Attorney's Office, 15th Judicial Circuit * 15th Judicial Circuit of Florida Tourism links * Palm Beach County Convention and Visitors Bureau Category:Florida counties Category:Palm Beach County, Florida Category:1909 establishments in the United States